Génies des Voeux
by Inoke Chaz
Summary: "En viens-tu à regretter ? Désires-tu tout effacer ?"
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon. Je ne vais pas dire que la fin de Révélation – seconde partie m'ait vraiment satisfaite. Bizarrement, je trouve que les Cullen s'en sortent beaucoup trop bien et ce, malgré la mort d'Irina Denali à cause d'une simple erreur (Franchement, ce n'est pas comme si Irina avait menti aux Volturi en disant que Renesmée Cullen était une enfant immortelle; entre erreur et mentir, il y a un sérieux fossé...mais de toute façon, les Volturi sont des tyrans dans l'âme.). _Beaucoup_ trop. Alors, imaginez un truc avec moi: s'il y avait un moyen de tout effacer, de tout recommencer à zéro pour éviter des erreurs qui conduiraient à une mort inéluctable malgré des précautions, on le choisirait sûrement. _Mais à quel coup_ ?

Il faut parfois savoir faire les bons sacrifices pour que l'histoire ne soit pas entravée. Et demandons-nous si Bella Cullen aura fait les bons sacrifices depuis son arrivée chez les Cullen dans mon histoire. Ma question est donc: voudras-tu me suivre, cher lecteur ?

Ah oui, que je n'oublie rien: le couple de cette fan-fiction est Vladimir/Dannie Luke. Il est dit que l'âme-sœur de Vladimir est morte durant le combat contre les Volturi après qu'ils aient tenté de reprendre ce qui leur avait été volé. Dans mon histoire, oubliez qu'il avait une âme-sœur: elle n'a jamais existé.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer – par contre, j'aurais aimé avoir Vladimir du clan des Roumains. Mais, deux personnages sont miens: Dannie Luke et Ocean Luke Moana.

[…]

**Génies des Vœux**

**Chapitre Un: Chercher les erreurs**

Plus que tout le monde, Dannie Luke avait partagé l'avis de Rosalie quant au choix d'Isabella Swan de devenir immortelle. Si au début cela l'avait effrayée de finir vidée de son sang à cause des envies meurtrières de James deux ans auparavant, elle avait ensuite parue encline à être transformée _pronto._ L'aversion que Rosalie éprouvait à propos d'une telle décision l'avait rendue amère et vraiment hésitante par rapport la petite amie de son frère ; devenir immortelle comportait le risque et la peine de devoir constater les effets de l'âge et du temps affecter les personnes chères jusqu'à ce mort s'en suive était l'un des prix à payer qu'une personne devrait savoir. Ensuite, il y avait la souffrance et, si la personne ayant fait le choix de devenir immortelle n'était pas si idiote et manipulable, du regret.

Isabella Cullen ne regrettait pas.

Dannie Luke et Ocean l'avaient su dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux en tant que vampire quelques jours après la naissance de Renesmée. Elle était extatique et Edward était enchanté, ce qui avait achevé d'amuser Dannie Luke ; son amour pour Isabella Swan paraissait peut-être vrai et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus stupide à souhait, mais la panique qui avait envahi toute la demeure des Cullen à l'annonce de la 'mort' de la jeune femme quelques secondes après l'accouchement de Renesmée avait détruit toutes les convictions qu'Esmé avait tenté de faire comprendre aux jumeaux hawaïens. _« Il l'aime, Dannie. Jasper et Alice vous l'ont expliqué : __n'importe quel vampire ne peut se séparer de son âme-sœur sans en souffrir atrocement. Si tu rencontres ton âme-sœur toi aussi, tu comprendras alors ce qu'il a traversé seul pendant des mois. », _avait-elle dit à une Dannie Luke très colérique. Parfois, même Esmé devrait arrêter de prendre le parti d'un tel manipulateur – parce qu'il arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'il voulait au profit des autres. Quel égoïsme. Manipuler ses parents et ses frères et sœurs de toutes les manières auxquelles il pouvait penser était déjà irritant – Dannie Luke le faisait déjà auprès de son grand-père (Non pas pour obtenir de l'argent, mais pour trouver de quoi fabriquer son propre missile intelligent. Être une terroriste pour détruire Al Quaïda de son propre chef était largement plus amusant qu'essayer de draguer les Haole sur l'archipel.) et très franchement, elle trouvait qu'Isabella se laissait beaucoup trop manipuler par Edward.

Et par-dessus tout, elle-même ne semblait pas dire non à tout ça.

Des bruits de pas d'une personne qui courait sur le plancher et qui se rapprochait de ses quartiers surprit Dannie Luke, qui se redressa de sa position alors pour apercevoir la petite Renesmée se diriger vers elle avec un sourire excité. La belle Hawaïenne lui rendit son sourire par le sien, amusé et interrogateur.

- Dannie, Dannie ! s'exclama la petite boule d'énergie en sautillant sur place. Tu viens avec maman, Jacob et moi pour aller jouer dans la neige ?

_Ah_. Jouer dans la neige. C'était l'un des nouveaux luxes que Dannie Luke et Ocean avaient découvert en déménageant d'Honolulu à un endroit aussi ridiculement éloigné et coupé du monde que Forks ; pour quelqu'un qui était très habituée et préférait largement la chaleur de son archipel, les jumeaux avaient adoré jouer dans la neige une fois dans les forêts et une bataille de boules de neige était si vite arrivée qu'Emmett lui-même ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il faisait terriblement froid en hiver à Forks, mais les jumeaux étaient infiniment ravis de connaître la saison, faisant alors le bonheur d'Esmé au passage. Dannie Luke sentit son sourire s'élargir malgré son envie de dire ''non'' à Renesmée – les plans d'une bombe à neutrons attendaient d'être finalisés par son génie tordu.

Pourtant, elle hocha la tête avec une étincelle dans ses yeux verts et brillants.

- Entendu, je me prépare, annonça Dannie Luke en se levant complètement. File te préparer, petite souris !

La demi-immortelle gloussa avec amusement avant de serrer l'adulte de ses petits bras puissants. La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte avec un petit rire et la laissa filer en l'observant. Cette enfant était une véritable boule d'énergie et – pire encore – avait réussi à charmer tous les vampires présents dans cette demeure. C'en était si fou que Dannie Luke elle-même n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère jumeau avait lui aussi accepté de lui donner quelques cours de guitare, sous les regards de Jacob, d'Edward et d'Isabella. Ils étaient très souvent rejoints par Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett lorsqu'il était d'accord pour une audience. _Lorsqu'il était d'accord, hein._

Sa bombe à neutrons allait devoir patienter et à en juger l'état d'excitation se trouvait Renesmée, plusieurs heures allaient devoir sustenter son impatience avant de retourner dans sa chambre et son projet. Dannie Luke secoua la tête avec un amusement non feint tout en prenant un manteau couleur crème qu'elle enfila, suivi de bottines à talons hauts et d'un bonnet blanc sur ses cheveux noirs et bouclés. Elle plia soigneusement ses plans pour les ranger là où elle savait qu'Edward n'irait jamais les chercher (Comme Esmé avait cette règle d'or de respecter l'intimité de tous les membres de la famille, Dannie Luke et Ocean y compris, le télépathe n'aurait jamais l'idée d'aller les chercher dans la chambre d'une terroriste tordue qui savait exactement comment jouer à son jeu pour le piéger. _Twisted mastermind._) et descendit seulement après avoir scellé sa chambre. Son frère jumeau et elle étant à présent les deux seuls humains dans la maison Cullen, ils se trouvaient étonnamment frustrés de devoir être les seuls à faire du bruit maintenant qu'Isabella avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait tant depuis maintenant deux ans. Frustrés et ennuyés, cela pouvait être dérangeant quand Alice débarquait sans prévenir pour demander à la belle Hawaïenne d'aller faire une soirée shopping avec Rosalie et elle jusqu'à Port Angeles – surtout quand au départ, Rosalie dégageait de fortes ondes négatives envers les deux jumeaux, les appuyant de son regard noir. Honnêtement, Dannie Luke ne se souvenait pas quand ou comment les tensions avec la belle déesse blonde s'étaient apaisées pour grandir en une amitié réciproque, mais ses envies de piéger sa voiture avec une bombe de C3 afin de voir si elle allait survivre s'étaient évanouies avec le temps. _Dommage. Cela aurait été amusant à regarder._

Dannie Luke trouva Isabella et Renesmée à l'entrée, déjà prêtes à sortir. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune Hawaïenne, la demi-immortelle eut un grand sourire éclatant et vint l'accueillir à nouveau.

- Allez, viens vite Dannie ! Jacob est déjà là !

Avait-il au moins quitté la maison depuis la nouvelle de son imprégnation sur la petite enfant ? Le contraire aurait grandement étonné les jumeaux et Edward, qui devait supporter à présent la présence quasi-constante d'un loup Quileute dans la maison et toujours aussi près de son enfant. Comme c'était parfois amusant de les observer se fixer comme des chiens en faïence au lieu de perfectionner son missile intelligent ou continuer sa bombe à neutrons, Dannie Luke ne pouvait jamais manquer d'occasion de rappeler à Jacob la façon dont sa meilleure amie l'avait mis à la porte comme un chien. _Épique_. Mais un tel amusement était toujours coupé court même s'il s'agissait d'Isabella Cullen.

Esquissant un petit sourire envers la mère de Renesmée, qui le lui retourna avec un peu d'hésitation. La forme du grand loup brun-roux, imposante et puissante, se leva sur ses quatre pattes en nous voyant avancer dans sa direction. Les grands yeux bruns du Quileute ricochèrent sur la vampire, clignant comme pour la saluer.

- Salut, Jacob, dit Bella avec un sourire.

Ensuite, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Dannie Luke qui lui offrit un sourire en coin moqueur, le loup secoua la tête comme pour montrer qu'il était irrité. _Visiblement, quelqu'un ne digère pas __le fait que je sois encore en vie à ériger des plans machiavéliques_, pensa la jeune Hawaïenne avec un humour noir qu'elle développait chaque jour passé ici. Et c'était bien parce que Jacob s'était imprégné de la petite Renesmée que Dannie Luke ne pourrait plus espérer implanter une puce piégée dans son corps. De plus, s'attirer les foudres d'Isabella était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait vraiment – les nouveaux-nés étant des plus indisciplinés et incontrôlable lors des premières années de leur immortalité, se prendre des coups dans le ventre n'était pas des plus tentants.

La marche vers les collines fut rapide, en partie grâce à Jacob qui avait tenu à porter sa jeune imprégnation sur son dos poilu et à l'endurance de Dannie Luke (Pour une fois, elle remerciait ses entraînements à la Navy mais marcher avec des talons hauts dans la neige n'était pas très plaisant.). Âgée de vingt-quatre ans, la jeune femme occupait une très bonne position en tant que sniper d'élite dans sa faction tandis que son frère jumeau travaillait en tant que chirurgien dans l'hôpital de Forks tout en accomplissant également plusieurs heures dans celui de La Push. Perdue dans ses pensées, Dannie Luke se souvenait très bien de la raison pour laquelle son jumeau et elle avaient été envoyés dans une contrée aussi reculée du monde ; on aurait pu dire que la mutation d'Ocean y était pour quelque chose et par envie de rester avec lui, elle l'avait suivi, mais il y avait autre chose.

_« Tante Leilani est malade, Dannie. Son cas est très avancé et...une fois que j'ai fini mes études à Harvard, je vais directement à Forks pour travailler là-bas pour la guérir. Tu connais la devise de la famille, non ? « Tant que tu respires, tu peux te battre. ». Je veux me battre pour elle, pour qu'elle vive...mais j'aurai besoin de toi jusqu'au bout. Tu viens ? »_

S'il y avait plusieurs personnes très chères à Dannie Luke qu'elle comptait sur les doigts de la main, sa tante Leilani en faisait partie après son frère jumeau et ses parents ; femme brave au cœur tendre mais qui savait se montrer ferme et sans pitié face aux Haole impertinents, c'était quelqu'un que les jumeaux admiraient beaucoup pour son sens moral et son esprit philosophe. Ayant déclaré qu'elle en avait assez de l'invasion de Haole sur Hawaï, elle avait déménagé pour s'éloigner de la chaleur de l'archipel et avait opté pour l'état de Washington. Comment le choix de Forks avait pu paraître alléchant aux yeux de leur tante Leilani était incompréhensible, mais les jumeaux l'avaient accepté non sans rechigner. C'était là-bas qu'elle avait fait la connaissance du Dr Cullen et de son épouse Esmé, des ''gens charmants, bien qu'un peu étranges quant au fait qu'ils me paraissent si prompts à vouloir passer inaperçus'', avait-elle dit au téléphone. L'annonce de sa maladie deux ans auparavant fut un gros choc – Dannie Luke se souvenait bien avoir vu son frère pâlir à vue d'œil avant de s'évanouir pour se faire rattraper par leur cousin Malo, tandis qu'elle avait été prise de violents vertiges. Le choc était vraiment mémorable et y penser mettait toujours la jeune sniper d'une humeur à tirer sur tout et n'importe quoi. À tel point qu'Emmett avait confisqué son arme et l'avait entreposée quelque part. Un triste soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres roses alors qu'elle relevait la tête.

Le paysage était sublime. Un long et épais manteau blanc recouvrait totalement la colline et la grande plaine, le rendant absolument magnifique. Si au printemps ce paysage était très agréable et un terrain parfait pour tester les nouvelles petites fusées qu'elle avait créées à la cave de leur propre maison, c'était une autre vision une fois la saison hivernale présente. Dannie Luke ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire étirer sa bouche lorsque Renesmée demanda la permission à sa mère de sa petite voix d'aller attraper des flocons de neige.

- Vas-y, ma chérie, concéda Isabella avec un tendre sourire.

Debout dans la neige et leurs regards ne quittant pas la petite demi-immortelle, Isabella et Dannie Luke se mirent de chaque côté du grand loup Quileute. La voir gambader sous ce temps devait être une vue plaisante et innocente pour que la jeune Hawaïenne se laisse attendrir par son charisme enchanteur, mais qu'en était-il de sa mère ? Lançant un regard en coin vers la femme brune à travers la fourrure de Jacob, elle laissa ses pensées se diriger sur Isabella Cullen.

Il fallait l'admettre : Dannie Luke avait eu beaucoup de mal à apprécier cette jeune fille depuis qu'elle avait décidé de devenir immortelle. Autant son frère jumeau et elle avaient été exposés aux vampires à cause d'une maladresse d'Alice et avaient dû rester à l'écart pendant un laps de temps limité pour digérer la vérité avant de pouvoir les aborder de nouveau, autant la fille de Charlie Swan avait décidé de s'aventurer dans un monde où elle n'avait pas sa place malgré les avertissements et mises en garde de Billy Black et n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. _Ocean et moi sommes des humains_, pensa la jeune sniper en enfouissant son visage dans le col en laine de son manteau. _Et comme elle l'était comme nous avant d'obtenir ce qu'elle a voulu, on peut penser que l'erreur ne peut pas seulement être qu'humaine. Tout a ses défauts. La stupidité d'Isabella Cullen et son nouveau statut d'immortelle ne sont que le commencement d'une nouvelle salve d'erreurs qui va lui tomber dessus._

Chercher les erreurs. Dannie Luke et Ocean cherchaient les erreurs et les défauts dans la vie immortelle que pouvait avoir un vampire et, s'ils devaient être honnêtes avec eux-mêmes, cela ne les enchantait pas vraiment de devenir un mort-vivant ; si cela impliquait de devoir dire adieu aux personnes que l'on aimait afin de ne pas leur faire courir le risque d'une mort inéluctable selon les lois des Volturi, l'humanité devenait alors l'élément le plus précieux pour les jumeaux et s'en accrochaient de toutes leurs forces. Éviter la mort par assassinat orchestré par les Volturi était une chose, mais être confronté à un tel dilemme pour au final choisir d'être transformé en vampire pour ne pas mourir relevait de l'inhumain. Et de la stupidité. Mais quels imbéciles pouvaient accepter un tel dilemme quand la chose la plus simple à faire aurait été d'éviter les vampires ?

- Isabella ? appela Dannie Luke d'une voix douce. Je ne comprends pas.

- Comment ça ? demanda l'intéressée sur un ton absent alors qu'elle continuait d'observer sa fille.

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de t'immiscer dans la vie des Cullen si tu appréhendais un peu ce que tu allais trouver à propos d'eux ? Parce que je t'avoue que je ne te comprends pas du tout même si j'essaie.

_Maintenant_ Dannie Luke avait son attention, ainsi que celle de Jacob qui avait tourné sa grosse tête poilue vers elle. Bien. Le nouveau-né fronçait les sourcils, soulignant sa confusion. Le sniper décida d'argumenter ses pensées.

- N'as-tu pas parfois l'impression que tous les événements qui se sont succédés sont arrivés beaucoup trop rapidement dans ta vie ? Avant que tu ne deviennes immortelle, tu devais avoir une foi. Une moralité. Avant que ta curiosité te pique et que tu ailles manipuler Jacob pour qu'il te parle des légendes Quileutes afin de t'orienter sur la nature des Cullen, avant que tu décides de vouloir faire partie de leur « famille » pour te faire accepter, tu devais pourtant avoir une vie déjà satisfaisante. Je ne...comprends pas. L'attrait de l'immortalité t'est peut-être apparue alléchante par rapport aux possibilités qui s'offraient à toi une fois changée en vampire, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies vraiment réfléchi aux défauts que peut apporter une telle nature. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à tant désirer être un vampire ? Parce qu'il doit y avoir eu un élément perturbateur qui a accéléré ta décision, bien que je sache que les Volturi ont eu un rôle dominant par rapport à ton sort.

Les paroles de Dannie Luke furent accueillies par un silence. La jeune Hawaïenne n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour comprendre qu'Isabella remuait ses mots dans sa tête, tout comme Jacob même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter attention en se concentrant sur Renesmée qui pourchassait ses flocons de neige avec un grand sourire. Les yeux verts de Dannie Luke se posèrent sur ses bottines tandis qu'elle croisait quelque peu ses longues jambes fines et galbées entre elles pour les réchauffer un peu – tante Leilani avait raison : il faisait un froid de tous les diables à Forks !

- Peut-être que la meilleure des solutions aurait été de ne pas croiser leur route et de ne pas chercher, tu sais, dit-elle comme conclusion avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer.

_Ainsi, tu aurais vraiment pu vivre une bonne existence humaine même sans eux. Même sans eux, c'était possible._

[…]

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans la demeure des Cullen, Dannie Luke fut accueillie par Ocean et Emmett. À côté du colosse de mari de Rosalie, son frère apparaissait plutôt petit et maigre bien qu'il soit bien constitué et musclé ; habillé d'un pull en laine bleu et blanc, d'un jean Levi's taille basse et une paire montante de Doc Martens blanches, il paraissait vêtu comme s'il était sur le point de sortir avec une fille, ce qui attira le regard mi-amusé, mi-confus de la militaire. En moins d'une seconde, elle en oublia sa précédente conversation avec Isabella – voir son frère jumeau suffisait réellement à lui remonter le moral, à se calmer et à redevenir la douce Dannie Luke qui ne pensait pas à faire exploser la NSA (Après leur avoir volé toutes leurs données, bien entendu. L'ironie était le fait qu'elle fasse partie de la Navy en tant que sniper d'élite et voler des informations de l'une des organisations les plus puissantes des U.S.A serait compris comme une trahison envers son pays. Quelle ironie!). Ocean avait cet effet anesthésiant sur elle qu'elle ne comprenait pas parfois, et l'inverse était réciproque sur lui aussi ; leur relation fusionnelle était si intense et développée qu'un regard comblait tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu prononcer par la parole.

Lorsque le jeune homme sourit à sa sœur, celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda alors la jeune Hawaïenne. Tu as réussi à choisir parmi toutes les infirmières ou stagiaires qui te couraient après celle qui te plaisait le plus et tu lui as fixé un rencard ?

Emmett éclata d'un rire tonitruant et tapa l'épaule d'Ocean, qui roula des yeux avec un sourire en coin.

- Monsieur a enfin pu se décider ! s'exclama le colosse avec un gros sourire. Il était temps d'ailleurs, parce que certaines ont commencé à se plaindre auprès de Carlisle et ça devenait un peu trop gênant à la longue.

- Emmett, va crever ailleurs et laisse-moi en paix ! râla Ocean en se détachant de l'étreinte du vampire pour suivre sa sœur en direction de sa chambre. Dannie, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son frère, manteau dans les bras et ses fins sourcils relevés dans une question silencieuse et une expression suspicieuse. Que lui arrivait-il ? Et quelle était cette lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux verts ?

- Je te sens d'humeur...taquine, fit Dannie Luke en accrochant son manteau sur un cintre. Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis que tu as appris que Malo et sa fiancée allaient se marier dans deux mois. Dis-moi, quelque chose s'est produit pour que tu sois d'une très bonne humeur ?

- Oui : Nali est arrivée.

S'il y avait quelque chose que Dannie Luke Moana adorait par-dessus tout, c'était Nali – excepté créér des bombes, jouer le cerveau manipulateur dans la famille Cullen pour empêcher Edward d'avoir une sorte de contrôle sur ses décisions, sa famille et son travail dans la Navy. Quand Nali était évoquée, le plus beau et vrai des sourires illuminait le magnifique visage de Dannie Luke qui oubliait alors toute pensée négative et psychotique à propos de pirater le système informatique d'Al Quaïda et d'y insérer un virus. Nali, une petite tortue que leur père lui avait achetée très récemment, avait réussi à apporter un soupçon d'affection et de joie dans la vie particulièrement tumultueuse de la jeune sniper depuis l'annonce de la maladie de leur tante Leilani.

Attrapant la main de sa sœur, Ocean la guida à travers la grande villa jusque dans le salon. Carlisle et Esmé s'y trouvaient, tous deux enlacés sur le canapé. Un sourire chaleureux s'épanouit sur leurs visages de marbre, et les yeux dorés d'Esmé scintillèrent joyeusement en voyant l'expression de contentement de Dannie Luke qui s'approchait d'un petit carton ouvert. Nali avançait tout doucement en-dehors de l'ouverture à sa vitesse, comme toutes les tortues.

- _Aloha, _Nali ! s'exclama la jeune sniper avec un grand sourire en la prenant dans ses mains dans la plus grande des douceurs. Esmé, Carlisle, quand est-elle arrivée ?

- Quelques minutes après ton départ avec Bella, Renesmée et Jacob, répondit la femme vampire ave un rire dans la voix. Nous savions que tu voulais patienter jusqu'à ce que le livreur vienne avec un colis à ton nom à notre porte mais comme Renesmée t'a attrapée avant, Ocean l'a donc intercepté.

Alors que Dannie Luke s'apprêtait à prendre son frère dans ses bras, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas – un fracas peu commun lorsque l'on se trouvait chez les Cullen car d'ordinaire, tous les vampires étaient si silencieux. Surpris et ayant sursauté à cause du bruit, Carlisle et Esmé se levèrent et se précipitèrent en direction du hall, imités par les jumeaux. Isabella et Renesmée étaient de retour de leur balade dans la neige, mais aucune ne paraissait vraiment contente et heureuse ; l'expression inquiète sur le visage d'Isabella refroidit les premières piques que Dannie Luke était sur le point de lui lancer et les jumeaux se lançèrent un regard en coin, interrogateurs.

Que s'était-il passé ?

- Bella ? appela Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Edward arriva si vite que Dannie Luke n'eut pas le temps de formuler une pensée correcte. Il enveloppa son épouse dans une étreinte réconfortante, l'air inquiet à son tour. Isabella s'appuya contre lui, reconnaissante.

- Irina, dit-elle alors. Irina était là, dans la clairière.

- _Irina_ ? répéta Edward, stupéfait. Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, affirma le nouveau-né en hochant la tête. Oui, c'était bien elle. Je l'ai appelée pour que l'on puisse parler, mais elle s'est soudainement enfuie. Je l'ai poursuivie, mais elle avait déjà plongé. J'ai failli la rattraper...

Dannie Luke se rappela de ce que l'ancienne humaine avait raconté à propos de sa dernière rencontre avec Laurent, le nomade qui faisait partie de la meute composée de James et de Victoria. Après qu'il ait abandonné les deux âmes-sœurs à leur traque pour goûter la petite amie d'Edward, il s'en était allé chez les Denali pour y vivre et était resté là-bas un très long moment – assez long pour nouer des liens avec l'une des trois sœurs Denali, Irina. Ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre et devaient sûrement être tombés amoureux car lors du mariage d'Isabella, Ocean avait fait remarquer à sa sœur jumelle que la réaction d'Irina face à la présence de Seth Clearwater présageait qu'elle n'avait pas pardonné aux loups d'avoir massacré son tendre et qu'elle était très réticente à rester. Nul doute qu'elle le pleurait encore. _Encore une fois, à cause d'une maladroite et stupide humaine qui parvient toujours à s'empêtrer dans de sales draps !_

Carlisle et son épouse échangèrent un rapide regard avant que le médecin n'aille attraper le téléphone pour taper un numéro. Il appelait sans doute les Denali à propos de la venue d'Irina. Pendant que Carlisle conversait avec l'un des membres du clan Denali qui venait de lui répondre, Dannie Luke sembla se rappeler qu'elle tenait entre ses mains une tortue et que le mammifère devait être affamé et partit dans la cuisine américaine, ses talons claquant sur le sol. Son frère jumeau la suivit, notamment pour engager une conversation sur la raison pour laquelle Irina Denali n'avait pas laissé Isabella l'approcher.

- C'est quand même étrange, commença Ocean en se posant contre le comptoir, tout près de Dannie Luke qui entreposait une botte de salade face à elle. Qu'elle vienne à Forks sans nous prévenir de son arrivée est déjà surprenant, mais qu'elle s'en aille tout aussi brusquement sans que l'on ait pu lui parler l'est encore plus.

- Peut-être que c'est Jacob qui l'a effrayée ? suggéra Isabella depuis son emplacement dans le salon auprès d'Edward et de leur fille.

Les sourcils de Dannie Luke se fronçèrent.

- Ou peut-être qu'elle a vu autre chose, grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe en coupant de la salade.

Ni Edward, ni Isabella ne relevèrent ce que le jeune sniper venait de dire et préférèrent se concentrer sur Carlisle qui finissait justement de parler.

- Tanya a bel et bien persuadé Irina de se rendre ici pour se réconcilier avec nous, déclara Carlisle avec un soupir attristé.

- Elle s'est donc ravisée, conclut Edward en pinçant la lèvre.

Ocean et Dannie Luke échangèrent un regard incrédule. _Comme ça ?_

- Peut-être que c'est le fait de voir Jacob qui a dû l'ébranler et la forcer à venir, dit Esmé sur un ton condescendant.

- M'excuseriez-vous si je vous disais que je ne peux pas croire un seul mot de ce que vous dites ? interrompit Dannie Luke à voix haute.

- Que veux-tu dire, Dannie ? demanda Carlisle, interrogateur.

Elle prit le temps d'observer Nali manger sa salade avant de relever la tête et de regarder les vampires qui attendaient sa réponse.

- Nous savons tous que la cause du comportement d'Irina envers vous est le fait que son cher et tendre a été décimé par la meute des Quileutes il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela, après votre départ forcé et manipulé de Forks par Edward, s'expliqua la militaire en jetant au concerné un regard pointilleux et pénétrant. Je pense que les liens qui unissaient Irina à Laurent étaient du même titre que celui d'une âme-sœur ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche.

- De plus, continua Ocean, si l'on se réfère à la réaction qu'Irina a eue lors du mariage d'Isabella et d'Edward lorsqu'elle a perçu la présence de Seth Clearwater à la cérémonie, on peut en déduire que sa rancœur envers vous et votre...alliance avec les Quileutes ne l'aurait jamais permise de se raisonner et qu'elle garde une grande rancune envers vous. Nous ne connaissons pas les Denali comme vous les connaissez, mais pensez-vous vraiment qu'Irina se serait ravisée aussi facilement face à Jacob et aurait décidé de s'enfuir ? Surtout quand c'est sa propre sœur, _Tanya_ qui plus est, qui l'a convaincue de venir se réconcilier ?

Deux paires d'yeux verts se posèrent sur Renesmée, qui cligna des yeux sous l'incompréhension.

- Elle a dû voir quelque chose, appuya Dannie Luke en posant sa joue contre l'épaule robuste de son frère. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je doute que ce soit l'amoureux transi de ta fille qui l'ait effrayée, Isabella...et d'ailleurs, en parlant d'Irina et de sa fuite, reprit le sniper en fixant le nouveau-né d'un regard suspicieux et enflammé, tu as dit que tu as _failli_ la rattraper. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir suivie dans l'eau si tu étais si près de l'attraper ?

Ocean grimaça légèrement face la franchise et le manque de tact de sa sœur. Jamais elle ne s'adoucirait face à Isabella, même si celle-ci était devenue un vampire nouveau-né qui pouvait lui arracher la langue pour lui avoir parlé d'une telle manière. Il vit des étincelles brûler dans les yeux d'Isabella et crut même qu'elle allait sauter à la gorge de sa sœur, mais pourtant elle se retint, se contenter de soutenir son regard.

- Tu sais qu'une fois qu'un vampire saute dans la mer, il ne sera plus possible de suivre sa trace à moins qu'il revienne sur terre, contra-t-elle. Et de plus, je ne sais même pas encore comment traquer un vampire.

- Et ta nouvelle nature de vampire t'empêche de te jeter à la mer aussi pour essayer de la rattraper ? Tu aurais pu _au moins_ essayer ! Tu as dit que tu as failli l'attraper, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a plongé à peine trois ou quatre secondes avant que tu n'arrives. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as eu peur de te noyer et en tant que vampire, nager sous l'eau pour au moins tenter de rattraper Irina t'était impossible ?

- _Dannie _! réprimanda gentiment mais fermement Carlisle. Dannie, ça suffit, répéta-t-il sous le regard enflammé et furieux de Dannie Luke et les yeux incrédules d'Ocean. Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas si Irina reviendra après avoir réfléchi, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer. Elle fait partie de la famille, après tout. Elle passera au-dessus de ça.

_Fin de la discussion_, comprirent les jumeaux quand Carlisle et Esmé se remirent confortablement contre le canapé et qu'Edward recommença à pianoter sur les touches de son piano, bientôt imité par sa fille. Dannie Luke renifla méchamment, attrapa Nali et sa nourriture et marcha rapidement en direction des escaliers sans accorder un seul regard aux autres. Ocean, partagé entre l'envie urgente d'argumenter un peu plus pour convaincre les Cullen de traquer Irina et le désir ardent d'aller calmer sa sœur jumelle, se résolut à sortir de la demeure. Le regard désolé d'Esmé ne le quitta pas, pas même jusqu'à ce qu'il ait embarqué dans sa voiture puis disparu au loin.

Nali déposée sur le bureau dans le terrarium prévu pour elle et croquant dans sa salade fraîche, Dannie Luke put s'autoriser à faire les cent pas dans sa vaste chambre qui ressemblait plus à une suite. Les traits tirés dans une expression de rage sourde et ses dents blanches mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour marquer son appréhension et sa frustration, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'insulter Carlisle, la stupidité et l'esprit si lent d'Isabella. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas inquiets de la réaction d'Irina Denali ? Pourquoi agissaient-ils comme si c'était vraiment dû à sa rancœur envers les loups Quileutes qui l'avait fait fuir ? Impensable, cria-t-elle dans sa tête en passant une main souple dans ses cheveux bouclés et brillants. _Comment_ Carlisle pouvait-il être aussi naïf et si confiant ? _Quand_ était-il devenu aussi naïf et si confiant ? Peut-être qu'elle était dans l'erreur – peut-être ! – mais pour être plus certaine, envoyer Jasper ou Emmett pour tenter d'intercepter Irina et essayer de la convaincre de revenir. Bien entendu, Carlisle avait parfois beau l'écouter et approuver ses conseils, il y avait Edward pour contrer.

Dannie Luke s'arrêta en secouant la tête, un sourire venimeux sur ses lèvres et le regard flamboyant. _Edward Cullen_. Carlisle et Esmé auraient beau tenter de les persuader d'apprendre à le connaître, les jumeaux Moana n'avaient jamais pu lui accorder la moindre confiance ; la façon dont il parle, la manière dont il demande des faveurs que l'on ne devrait même pas lui accorder ressemblaient beaucoup aux actions d'un enfant gâté. Gâté et _pourri_. Il était comme une anguille plongée dans de la graisse et quasiment impossible à attraper. Il parlait comme un orateur, obtenant toujours ce qu'il voulait, et c'était effectivement un très bon manipulateur : s'il avait réussi à obliger toute sa famille à s'en aller de Forks après l'incident lors de l'anniversaire d'Isabella, il était également capable d'obtenir l'accord de Carlisle pour demander à ses connaissances de lui venir en aide et quoi qu'il arrive, il parvenait toujours à avoir ce qu'il voulait. _« Pour que Bella soit en sécurité et qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »_. Il n'hésitait pas à demander à des amis de mettre leur vie en danger pour quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui ne signifiait rien pour eux, quitte à devenir incroyablement égoïste tant que sa chère Isabella vivait. Sa _chère Isabella_ qui semblait valoir plus que la vie des amis de Carlisle. Et lui imposer une condition de l'épouser pour qu'il la transforme ? Dannie Luke et Ocean avaient publiquement insulté Edward d'escroc et de vil manipulateur devant toute la famille, exposant leurs arguments selon lesquels il ne pouvait pas imposer une condition à sa petite amie pour qu'il la transforme si les Volturi leur avaient fait grâce d'un temps limité. Et même si elle acceptait de l'épouser par contrainte pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait au lieu de la mort de la main des Italiens, Edward allait-il _réellement_ honorer sa propre part du marché et la transformer en vampire ? Pendant un bon et triomphal moment, Dannie Luke et Ocean avaient vu le doute et la suspicion s'emparer de tous les vampires présents et même d'Isabella quand tous avaient fixé le visage impassible du télépathe dans l'attente de sa réponse car devant sa famille, il ne pouvait ni tricher, ni mentir. Les jumeaux s'en étaient assurés en jouant à son jeu, et la surprise de trouver quelqu'un qui savait comment le contrer et tordre toutes ses machinations à leur propre avantage pour qu'il soit enchaîné à une seule vérité et la fin qu'il devrait avoir avait été _douloureusement_ amère.

L'erreur d'Edward Cullen fut de prendre les décisions les plus stupides pour au final confronter la femme qu'il aimait face à un dilemme des plus mortels. Pour quelqu'un d'incroyablement intelligent, il choisissait beaucoup trop la fuite et pensait de façon stupide ; jusqu'où pouvait-il aller pour enfin comprendre que les solutions les plus simples auraient été soit A : ne pas croiser le chemin d'Isabella Swan lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, l'ignorer et l'éviter comme si elle était la Mort déguisée comme un être de chair et de sang, soit B : la faire entrer dans sa vie et si jamais elle était véritablement son âme-sœur, ne pas attendre niaisement et la transformer au plus vite avant que cela ne parvienne aux oreilles des Volturi et que les ennuis arrivent dans l'heure, soit C : la tuer dès qu'elle devenait un peu trop curieuse. Cela aurait peut-être créé une panique générale et une émeute dans la petite ville de Forks car étant la fille du shérif Charlie Swan, elle était quelque peu comme une 'célébrité' à ne pas toucher. Au moins, le risque que le secret des Cullen soit découvert par une humaine aurait été évité. Mais dans tous les cas, cela n'aurait servi à rien.

_Mais pour qui se prenait Edward Cullen pour jouer ainsi ?_

- Nali, soupira Dannie Luke en se posant à son bureau et face au terrarium de la petite tortue, ça me dépasse. Je ne suis peut-être pas un vampire, je ne suis pas un des trois dirigeants Volturi, je ne fais peut-être pas partie de la famille Cullen et ça m'est égal, je ne suis peut-être pas amenée à donner mon opinion lorsqu'une décision doit être prise, je ne suis peut-être pas l'enfant préféré et pourri gâté d'Esmé, je ne suis peut-être pas facilement influencée par les décisions mon petit ami ou mari, je ne me laisse peut-être pas manipuler par un orateur aussi doué mais pourtant pas impossible à contrer, mais je ne suis ni stupide de ne pas croire que tout ira bien, ni naïve de penser qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveaux dangers et problèmes après la fuite d'Irina.

Elle baissa le regard vers sa petite tortue.

- Tu croques dans ta salade si tu es d'accord avec moi, OK ?

Voir Nali croquer dans sa salade fit sourire la belle Hawaïenne.

[…]

Vers huit heures du matin au lendemain, Dannie Luke fondit dans la cuisine américaine comme un aigle pour prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner sous les regards mi-amusés, mi-dégoûtés des autres vampires qui ne manquèrent pas de commenter l'appétit vorace de la militaire, ce à quoi elle répondit vicieusement par des remarques sur leur attitude auprès de la petite Renesmée – Jacob lui-même eut droit à plusieurs moqueries de sa part, manquant parfois de vouloir l'étriper. Mais malgré une bonne humeur dans la maison, Dannie Luke n'était ni aveugle, ni stupide ; un non-voyant comprendrait vite que certains membres de la famille Cullen étaient quelque peu distants ou prudents avec les jumeaux. Les regards en coin que leur lançaient Edward ou son épouse étaient discrets, mais assez fréquents pour qu'ils puissent les sentir. Jasper ressentait les sensations nerveuses qu'envoyaient son frère et Isabella, ainsi que la colère sourde de Dannie Luke et la frustration d'Ocean, mais ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet sans tout faire exploser. Dans les yeux verts et brillants de la jeune humaine de vingt-quatre ans brûlait cette colère qu'il pourrait percevoir à plus de deux kilomètres s'il se concentrait assez fort, c'était comme une flamme qui gagnait en intensité à cause de la visible insouciance des autres.

Car c'était le problème que voyaient les jumeaux : l'insouciance des Cullen. L'insouciance pouvait toujours conduire à une situation fatale et très désavantageuse et mêlée à de l'imprudence – comme maintenant lorsque les Cullen avaient décidé d'ignorer les inquiétudes de Dannie Luke et Ocean et de donner à Irina le temps qu'il lui fallait pour oser revenir les voir pour une réconciliation. Carlisle n'était pas du genre à être aussi insouciant, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? C'était la question que les jumeaux ne cessaient de se poser depuis hier soir ; ils avaient beau ne pas connaître le patriarche des Cullen comme Edward ou Esmé le connaissaient en tant que premier « enfant » ou épouse, ils avaient tout de même retenu qu'il était très réfléchi et qu'il savait étudier chaque décision avant de prendre celle qui aiderait le mieux – mais pratiquement à chaque fois, Edward s'interposait et réussissait à manipuler son entourage pour que tout le monde suive ses propres directives. Oh, quel bon _manipulateur_ il faisait !

Le claquement des talons qui se rapprochait du salon où Renesmée jouait du piano annonça l'arrivée de Dannie Luke ; fraîchement sortie de la douche et projetant une délicieuse odeur de noix de coco, celle-ci avait opté des vêtements pour s'adapter au froid et à la climatisation de l'hôpital où elle se rendait avec Ocean pour voir leur tante. Habillée d'un pull en laine blanc, d'un pantalon slim noir et de bottines à talons hauts, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui allait passer une journée à l'hôpital mais plutôt comme si on l'avait invitée à boire un verre. Son choix de couleur mettait en valeur sa peau naturellement bronzée et faisait ressortir la brillance de ses yeux verts, et il ne manquait plus qu'un vrai sourire pour que tous les vampires présents puissent croire qu'elle ne mijotait rien dans sa chambre.

Jasper la salua d'un hochement de tête et d'un bref sourire avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, Dannie Luke fit de même avant de se poser contre un mur, ses yeux verts se fixant tout de suite sur Renesmée et Edward. Assis sur le banc de son piano, le vampire télépathe observait sa fille jouer une mélodie qu'il lui avait prise avec patience et douceur, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. En levant les yeux, Dannie Luke s'aperçut que tous les autres – excepté Alice, Ocean et Jasper – étaient absolument absorbés par la jeune demi-immortelle, un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Ils pourraient former un très joli tableau, paisible et absolument heureux. Sans _problème_. Roulant des yeux avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-irrité, elle glissa une main dans sa poche pour en sortir son smartphone lorsque le lourd et retentissant bruit d'un vase qui se brisait au contact du sol la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna brusquement, les yeux ronds.

Les vampires étaient très habiles, Dannie Luke et Ocean l'avaient vite compris, mais l'air horrifié et apeuré qu'elle pouvait lire sur le sublime visage d'Alice suffit à la jeune militaire pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait que ses visions pour l'avoir autant surprise. _Celle qu'elle vient d'avoir d__oit__ être terrifiante pour qu'elle laisse tomber un vase_, pensa la jeune femme en observant l'extralucide avec appréhension. Derrière, les sons de piano s'étaient tus pour que tous les immortels puissent écouter Alice.

Jasper apparut soudainement à ses côtés, inquiet.

- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-il.

La concernée prit une inspiration inutile avant de répondre.

- Les Volturi. Ils arrivent tous. Aro, Caïus, Marcus, les soldats de la garde...

Elle se tourna vers Dannie Luke et Ocean qui venait de rejoindre sa sœur jumelle à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés dans une expression stupéfaite. Derrière eux, Carlisle exprimait le même sentiment.

- ...et Irina.

Le désespoir que l'on pouvait lire dans le regard d'Alice était tel que les jumeaux ne purent se résoudre à mépriser l'insouciance des Cullen et leur stupidité pour avoir cru que tout irait bien ; la fuite d'Irina avait mal été comprise et pour ajouter de l'ampleur à leur erreur, une nouvelle menace provenant des Volturi planait une nouvelle fois au-dessus de leur tête. À la fois choquée et irritée par une telle annonce, Dannie Luke se passa une main dans ses gracieuses boucles noires, les pensées tourbillonnantes.

Maintenant, l'envie d'insulter les végétariens pour avoir été aussi insouciants et imprudents la démangeait. Surtout Isabella Cullen et son télépathe de _mari_. Ou encore Carlisle pour avoir pris leur parti.

Deux paires d'yeux verts se plantèrent sur la petite Renesmée.

- Irina a pris Renesmée pour une enfant immortelle, déclara Edward d'une voix claire, mais quelque peu paniquée.

En levant la tête vers les jumeaux, sa femme et lui purent lire les sentiments qui traversaient leur regard ; un mépris implacable mélangé à une expression de cruel triomphe, ainsi que cette rage qu'ils devaient avoir contenue toute la nuit pour qu'ils puissent la ressortir. L'ampleur de leur situation était telle qu'Edward et Isabella ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir idiots et honteux.

Honteux d'avoir été aussi insouciants. Honteux d'avoir été trop naïfs pour avoir mal compris la cause de la fuite d'Irina.

Et certainement encore plus honteux de ne pas avoir pris Dannie Luke et Ocean au sérieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur:** Pour le moment, je vais vous dire que je vais suivre l'histoire de **Révélation** – seconde partie jusqu'à la fin – jusqu'à ce que les Volturi s'en aillent sans avoir eu ce qu'il voulait : la mort de Renesmée Cullen. Je vous rassure, je suivrai l'histoire – sauf que les conversations ne seront pas totalement identiques. Ni dans les livres, ni dans les films. Étant donné que mes deux personnages principaux Dannie Luke et Ocean sont des humains, je ne vais pas prendre des pincettes : vous les détesterez sûrement, mais c'est le but. **Génies des Vœux** est une fan-fiction où je vais chambouler tout le petit monde rose et parfait de la famille Cullen jusqu'à ce les cauchemars arrivent finalement – les _vrais_ cauchemars. Ceux qui nous amènent à nous faire comprendre qu'en fait, l'immortalité n'est pas vraiment l'existence que l'on voudrait avoir. Je veux qu'Edward et Isabella apprennent à regretter, à regretter pour de vrai et supplient pour tout changer. _Je déteste quand tout est rose et parfait. Trop parfait._ Alors tout ira de travers dans leur monde. Je ne peux rien vous dire quant à ce qui se passera après la seconde partie de **Révélation** mais pour le moment, contentez-vous de lire les chapitres suivant l'appel à l'aide des Cullen à travers le globe, les manipulations d'Edward mises à découvert et contrées par les jumeaux, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à la confrontation face aux Volturi.

Ah, oui. Souhaitez-vous la suite ? Moi, je souhaite des reviews. _Merci_ !

[…]

**Chapitre Deux : Quia Domus Mea**

Il y avait des choses que Dannie Luke pourrait regretter dans sa propre vie. Si le fait d'apprendre que les Cullen pourraient très bientôt faire face à une exécution des plus douloureuses à cause d'une méprise de la part d'Irina Denali et de l'insouciance de la famille de végétariens l'irritait plus qu'autre chose, devoir dire au revoir à une personne qu'elle aimait énormément faisait partie des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire. Quelles étaient les solutions pour venir en aide à un esprit troublé par la peur de devoir dire au revoir ? Si Ocean lui-même refusait d'y penser en adoptant une attitude impassible et froide pour cacher ses véritables émotions une fois que l'on abordait le sujet, Dannie Luke ne cherchait pas vraiment à dissimuler ses larmes dans un sourire. Là où les vampires échouaient pour partager les plus grandes terreurs entre eux, la nature humaine y parvenait et c'était en majorité pour cela que les jumeaux Moana méprisaient ce qu'offrait l'immortalité : l'impossibilité de verser des larmes – même si les larmes humaines pouvaient être considérées comme une faiblesse pour beaucoup –, la joie de pouvoir fermer les yeux et rêver de tout et n'importe quoi et de se réveiller un matin, l'esprit encore embrûmé, pour aller prendre un bon petit-déjeuner avant de commencer la journée. On oublierait aussi ce qu'était le goût et l'odeur de sa nourriture préférée.

On oublierait même de se rappeler de ce que cela faisait d'être humain.

Dannie Luke et Ocean ne voudraient jamais oublier. Ils regretteraient trop. L'humanité leur était devenue beaucoup trop précieuse pour qu'ils puissent l'abandonner au profit d'une existence qu'ils trouvaient morbide et si fade. _Où se trouve réellement le bonheur à part celui que l'on pourrait éprouver lorsque l'on trouve son âme-sœur ?_ se demanda le sniper en observant les kanji tatoués sur ses deux poignets. « Sagesse » et « Vœu ». Et le grand kanji tatoué sur sa nuque lisait : « Détermination ». Ses yeux verts se voilèrent tandis qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses en se rappelant de la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait ces trois tatouages ; son grand-père, Kapono Moana, était quelqu'un qui prônait la sagesse à l'engouement des jeunes personnes d'aujourd'hui. Il appréciait apprendre et connaître à travers les gens et le monde, en voulant reconnaître les forces et les faiblesses, pour au final pouvoir les accepter. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus savoureux et exaltant que de philosopher autour de lui. Dannie Luke s'était une fois surprise à l'écouter toute une nuit lors d'un week-end, exposant ses thèses sur différents sujets sur lesquels les plus curieux se poseraient toute sorte de quetions. Elle avait aimé. Et pour honorer la sagesse de son grand-père, la jeune femme s'était fait ce tatouage, « Sagesse », à l'âge de dix-huit ans après avoir terminé le lycée.

Pour « Vœu » sur son poignet droit, Dannie Luke s'était demandée ce qui pourrait se passer si une personne était digne de pouvoir voir son souhait se réaliser. C'était une rêverie utopique à laquelle elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser, mais qui la perturbait quand même lorsqu'elle rédigeait ses devoirs de philosophie. Souhaiter et voir son vœu le plus cher se réaliser ne pouvait pas tout simplement être quelque chose qui s'accordait gratuitement ; là où son grand-père lui avait dit que toutes les choses les plus inimaginables avaient un prix et demandaient un échange équivalent, il fallait savoir faire les bons sacrifices et les bons choix pour que l'on ne regrette pas plus tard. Isabella Swan, ayant encore été humaine, aurait pu faire le choix de ne pas pousser sa curiosité à l'extrême et découvrir un secret qui lui aurait coûté la vie à la fin. Elle aurait également pu choisir de ne pas laisser Edward Cullen revenir dans sa vie après que celui-ci l'ait lâchement abandonnée dans les bois et manipulé toute sa famille pour qu'ils quittent Forks, après qu'il ait choisi la carte de la lâcheté et du mensonge pour de stupides raisons qui avaient failli leur coûter la vie. Dannie Luke et Ocean s'étaient souvent posé la question par rapport au fait qu'il ait attendu aussi longtemps pour transformer sa dulcinée : était-ce par envie de se jouer des Volturi et de ne pas honorer les vœux d'Isabella qu'il avait eu besoin d'apparaître aussi malhonnête envers elle ou parce qu'il pensait qu'il était trop malin pour ne pas penser à toutes les éventualités – comme le cas de grossesse surprise de son épouse qui l'avait tuée ? Dans le cas des jumeaux, peut-être que leur plus grand souhait aurait été de trouver le remède pour guérir leur tante Leilani de sa maladie. Peut-être. Et même si quelque part le destin avait choisi qu'elle devait tomber malade et que sa mort avait été programmée, rien ne disait qu'Isabella Swan était réellement née pour être un vampire. Dannie Luke soupira doucement en observant le visage endormi de sa tante, allongée dans son grand lit.

Fatiguée. Elle paraissait si _fatiguée_. La femme qui se trouvait allongée dans ce lit ne ressemblait en rien à la personne que Dannie Luke et Ocean connaissaient depuis leur enfance ; son visage avait perdu de sa rondeur d'antan et était à présent émacié et maigre, comme si la peau avait fondu. Les os pouvaient être visibles et la maigreur de ses membres était terrifiante. La belle militaire en avait la respiration coupée à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur sa personne et malgré le fait que ce geste lui brise le cœur, détourner le regard pour ne pas craquer face à elle était devenu une habitude dont elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Le bruit du cardiogramme, calme et régulier, ne rassurait jamais Dannie Luke même s'il affirmait qu'elle était encore en vie – la peur de l'entendre devenir irrégulier ou constant la mettrait dans un état hystérique. Choisissant enfin de s'asseoir dans la chaise près de son lit, elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de prendre la main décharnée de sa tante dans les siennes et la caresser avec douceur, souhaitant partager sa chaleur corporelle avec elle. Les larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dans ses yeux verts contre son gré. Signe de faiblesse ? Peut-être. Signe de son humanité. Les militaires pouvaient cacher leurs émotions et adopter un visage impassible, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils rejetaient les sentiments humains comme la tristesse et la peur. Dannie Luke prenait peut-être plus de vies qu'en protégeait en tirant dans l'ombre mais, en contrepartie, elle se rappelait toujours que bon nombre de ses victimes avait une famille ou quelqu'un qui l'attendait quelque part. Pour sa tante Leilani, il y aurait pu avoir son époux Keona si celui-ci n'était pas coincé sur Hawaï à cause de son travail en tant que policier. _Il y aurait pu_.

Dannie Luke ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Les mots lui manquaient un peu. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle put enfin prononcer quelque chose.

- On pourrait croire que tu dors d'un sommeil sans rêve et pourtant tu peux tout entendre, hein Tante Leilani ? murmura la jeune femme. Rien ne peut t'échapper. Vraiment rien. Alors...savais-tu que tu allais tomber affreusement malade ? Que tu allais préférer les températures froides et le temps pluvieux et invivable de Forks au lieu de notre archipel natal pour finir tes jours coupés courts ici ? Soyons honnêtes, je ne comprends pas. N'était-ce pas toi qui avais dit que tu détestais cordialement le froid ? Pourquoi avoir tout de même choisi Forks ?

Seule la respiration paisible et presque imperceptible de sa tante lui répondit.

- Aurais-tu pensé que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences pour nous tous et que l'annonce de ta maladie nous aurait tous mis dans un état catastrophique ? Parce qu'aucun de nous n'aurait voulu te laisser affronter ça seule, tu sais. Ocean... – Dannie Luke sentit un rire nerveux la secouer – eh bien, il cherche toujours à te guérir. Il passe tellement de temps à analyser chaque échantillon de ton sang ou autre chose que je le soupçonne même de faire des nuits blanches d'affilée, si bien que j'en suis heureuse d'avoir une bonne raison de l'assommer afin qu'il dorme. Il se donne beaucoup pour toi, tante Leilani. Il est même prêt à mettre sa santé en jeu pour toi, tandis que moi...je suis sniper d'élite dans la Navy, en attendant d'avoir une autre mission qui m'enverra sur le terrain soit au Cambodge, soit en Égypte. On pourrait dire que nous sommes des opposés, n'est-ce pas ? Mon frère jumeau sauve des vies grâce à ses talents de chirurgien, il est incroyablement doué. Moi, j'en prends. Mais l'envie d'étriper quelques infirmières pour obtenir un rendez-vous peut le rendre rapidement fou, ce que je pourrai comprendre si je n'étais pas constamment en train de construire quelque chose dans ma chambre.

Dannie Luke rit doucement, mais son amusement ne dura pas longtemps ; le petit sourire qui ornait ses lèvres disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, remplacé par cette expression triste que la jeune femme se connaissait bien depuis l'hospitalisation de sa tante.

- Tante Leilani, si tu avais un vœu et que tu désirais le voir se réaliser, quel est-il ?

Pour leur famille, Dannie Luke et Ocean feraient tout. _Absolument_ tout. C'était un fait dont personne ne devrait douter, mais jamais ils n'iraient jusqu'à supplier Carlisle de transformer un membre de leur famille en vampire – leur tante Leilani encore moins. Imaginer un des leurs en vampire était la dernière chose qu'ils voudraient vraiment au monde, c'était un geste qu'ils ne pardonneraient sûrement pas. Ocean s'amenuisait déjà la santé pour trouver un remède à sa maladie et bannissait littéralement l'idée de la transformer. Leilani Moana chérissait beaucoup trop l'humanité et ses côtés, bons comme mauvais, pour l'abandonner au profit de l'immortalité. Elle trouverait elle-même un moyen de se détruire ; l'idée qu'elle se rende en Italie pour demander aux Volturi de mettre fin à son existence revenait à demander aux jumeaux de s'arracher le cœur, et aucun ne voudrait s'abaisser à un tel égoïsme. Pas comme Edward Cullen. Ils ne manipuleraient pas Carlisle, bien qu'ils en soient aptes à le faire, pour qu'il accepte de mettre un terme à la vie humaine de leur tante et si jamais il le faisait, Dannie Luke n'hésiterait pas à pointer ses 9mm sur lui pour le menacer de s'éloigner d'elle – l'instinct de survie et de militaire de la jeune femme la pressait toujours de s'éloigner aussi loin qu'elle le pourrait des vampires, mais l'affection qu'Ocean et elle éprouvaient par rapport à Renesmée les gardait obstinément coincés à Forks. Et de plus, il y avait tante Leilani.

Ce n'était pas une existence enviable pour elle.

Dannie Luke leva ses yeux embués vers l'horloge et fronça les sourcils. Huit heures du soir sonnaient déjà ? Elle était restée à l'hôpital toute la journée, sans se déplacer hors de la chambre de sa tante et avait même négligé sa faim pour guetter un probable changement chez la malade, mais l'attente fut en vain. Au moins, elle avait pu parler. Si parler lui permettait de lui faire part de ses sombres pensées et de ses sentiments afin de soulager son esprit et son cœur, la patience de le faire tous les jours lui semblait infinie et toujours comblée de soulagement à l'idée qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Mais il y avait aussi ce constant et mauvais pressentiment dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de son frère jumeau, reflétant sa propre crainte. Tous deux avaient la nette impression que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.

Elle partit de l'hôpital après avoir acheté quelque chose à la cafétéria ; une fois qu'elle eut rejoint son véhicule, la belle militaire sentit son smartphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon slim, le sortit et décrocha en attachant sa ceinture.

- Moana ? fit-elle.

- _Dannie Luke _? retentit la voix d'Alice dans le combiné. _Il faudrait que tu viennes à la maison maintenant, Carlisle va expliquer le cas des enfants immortels à Bella concernant le fait qu'Irina soit allée __dénoncer Renesmée aux Volturi. Ton avis, ainsi que celui d'Ocean, ser__a__ très apprécié._

- La dernière fois qu'Ocean et moi avions donné notre point de vue et nos doutes, c'était justement à propos d'Irina, répondit Dannie Luke avec ironie. Carlisle a préféré nous ignorer plutôt que d'envoyer Jasper ou Emmett pour la retrouver, qu'est-ce qui va changer cette fois ?

- _Dannie...viens, s'il te plaît._

Dannie Luke avait toujours apprécié Alice Cullen ; sa personnalité et son extravagance faisaient d'elle un personnage assez excentrique et très facile à aimer, mais vraiment très fatigante. Les seules fois où la belle Hawaïenne l'avait laissée l'entraîner pour faire du shopping furent épuisantes, et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle aurait souhaité pouvoir se dédoubler pour satisfaire à la fois la soif exubérante de l'extralucide pour le shopping à Port Angeles et son envie d'avoir une autre amie humaine – à la différence d'Isabella Cullen, Dannie Luke et Ocean avaient tenté de s'éloigner le plus possible de la fratrie Cullen lorsque Carlisle avait dû révéler leur secret à deux jumeaux armés de 9mm et d'un sabre japonais, prêts à s'en servir si besoin est. Qu'Alice lui demande d'assister à la petite réunion sur un ton suppliant devait donc être assez urgent ; Ocean, Isabella et elle ne connaissaient rien aux enfants immortels et des dangers qu'ils pouvaient représenter, mais l'horreur qu'elle avait aperçue dans les yeux d'Edward était suffisante pour se faire une idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient être auparavant.

Dannie Luke démarra sa voiture, répondant à Alice.

- J'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Effectuant une marche arrière, elle sortit ensuite du parking et prit la direction de la demeure des Cullen à grande vitesse. Pendant les quelques minutes de route, Dannie Luke dut mettre de côté ses inquiétudes à propos de la santé de sa tante pour se préparer mentalement à tout ce qui allait suivre ; les explications de Carlisle, qui existait depuis plus longtemps que tous les membres de sa famille, allaient certainement éveiller la peur dans chacune des personnes présentes pour l'écouter et Isabella, n'étant mère que depuis récemment, paniquerait le plus car le cas concernait Renesmée – Renesmée qui n'avait pourtant rien en commun avec ces enfants immortels et qui continuait de grandir plus rapidement qu'un enfant humain. Dannie Luke secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre avec appréhension et irritation. L'erreur de ne pas avoir poursuivi Irina Denali était entièrement de leur faute ; la naïveté et le surplus d'assurance dans la voix de Carlisle avaient été suffisants pour apaiser les petites inquiétudes d'Isabella, d'Edward et d'Esmé, et personne n'avait voulu retenir celles des jumeaux qui n'avaient pas été prises en compte (Encore une fois, les Cullen montraient qu'ils n'étaient que des invités ici et ne désiraient pas vraiment les inclure dans leurs problèmes. En espérant que les Volturi n'aient aucune connaissance de l'existence des jumeaux, ils seront peut-être à l'abri.). Une telle négligence avait permis de créér ce chaos, annonciateur de prochain malheur. Et ce soir, les jumeaux n'allaient pas se priver de leur reprocher cette naïveté et cette confiance stupide avec des arguments solides et un raisonnement des plus venimeux et véridiques.

Arrivant à la demeure, Dannie Luke leva un sourcil surpris en apercevant la silhouette menue et petite d'Alice dans les bras de Jasper, tous deux debouts sur le perron.

- Pour que vous soyez là à guetter mon retour, commença la jeune militaire en verrouillant sa Mercedes, la situation doit être vraiment urgente.

- Il va demander quelque chose, Dannie, murmura Alice si bas que Dannie Luke dut s'avancer et tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. C'était bref, mais suffisant pour comprendre qu'il va demander à Carlisle d'appeler plusieurs de ses connaissances pour les inviter ici pour défendre notre cause.

- « Il » ? Attends, tu veux dire que... – Dannie Luke ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez en sentant l'irritation atteindre un autre niveau – existe-t-il au moins un soupçon de courage en lui qui pourrait l'amener à penser qu'il ne devrait pas demander à d'autres vampires de mettre leur vie en danger pour une hybride qu'ils ne connaissent pas et qui n'est rien à leurs yeux, et de venir se montrer face aux Volturi seul ? Et Carlisle va accepter son égoïsme et cette lâcheté pour appeler ses amis et leur demander de combattre ?

- Il s'agit d'Edward, répondit simplement Jasper en haussant les épaules.

_« Il a toujours été le préféré, le plus gâté de nous tous. »_, devina Dannie Luke en observant l'expression du mari d'Alice. Dire qu'elle était abasourdie était vraiment faible : elle en était même dégoûtée. Edward Cullen était même prêt à demander à Carlisle d'appeler ses amis vampires et leur demander une faveur qui pourrait leur coûter la vie – surtout quand cela ne les concernait absolument pas. Comment pouvait-il encore une fois jouer la carte de la lâcheté et entraîner d'autres vampires avec lui dans une cause où ils risquaient tous leur vie pour une demi-vampire qui n'était rien pour eux ? Jusqu'où irait-il dans son égoïsme et sa lâcheté pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Irritée jusqu'au cou, Dannie Luke dépassa Jasper et Alice pour pénétrer dans la demeure, le son de ses talons claquant sur le parquet annonçant sa présence. Le soir était tombé si rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, si concentrée à choisir ses mots pour sa tante ; Renesmée n'ayant pas sautillé jusqu'à elle pour l'accueillir, elle assuma que la petite devait être partie se coucher – certainement parce que les adultes souhaitaient ne pas lui faire peur en lui cachant que les Volturi venaient pour l'éliminer.

Dannie Luke aperçut la silhouette massive d'Emmett près de la bibliothèque, et se dirigea vers lui en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine en acquiesçant face au regard compatissant qu'il lui lançait. Hormis Carlisle, Dannie Luke et Ocean avaient pu trouver en Emmett Cullen l'ami qui pouvait les écouter pendant des heures et trouver les mots adéquats pour les réconforter, ce qui était assez étonnant malgré la personnalité du vampire. Avec Emmett se trouvaient quelques membres de la famille Cullen comme Esmé, Carlisle, Edward, Isabella et Jacob – le fait de ne pas voir Rosalie ne la surprit pas vraiment, étant donné que le fait de devoir parler d'enfants immortels devait sûrement avoir un impact assez conséquent sur elle. Ocean, appuyé contre un mur, paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. En voyant l'expression sombre sur le visage des plus vieux vampires, la belle Hawaïenne sut tout de suite que le sujet devait être très sensible pour que les Volturi se déplacent tous, les rois y compris.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur une vieille gravure dans un ancien livre issu de la bibliothèque de Carlisle, qui représentait un enfant d'apparence angélique si elle devait en juger par les boucles claires qui encadraient son visage, mais la vision du corps d'une jeune femme à ses côtés défigurait toutes les impressions que Dannie Luke aurait pu s'imaginer à son propos. Les enfants immortels différaient-ils des vampires à cause de leur croissance arrêtée ?

- Dannie Luke, Ocean ? appela Carlisle en les regardant tour à tour. Ce dont nous allons parler nécessite la plus grande compréhension et de haute importance, car c'est la raison pour laquelle les Volturi se rendront à Forks. Néanmoins, nous ne vous obligeons pas à rester pour écouter... _ceci_.

Du coin de l'œil, Dannie Luke put voir son frère jumeau froncer les sourcils de manière incrédule et ses grands yeux verts se plisser en direction de Carlisle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir qu'elle faisait exactement la même tête. Carlisle était peut-être bon et ne voulait certainement pas les effrayer, mais les jumeaux avaient vingt-quatre ans : le concept des enfants immortels devait sûrement être quelque chose d'horrible pour qu'il leur propose de ne pas écouter mais ayant été mouillés dans le bain depuis déjà deux ans, ils ne pouvaient avoir peur maintenant. Et même si la menace des Volturi ne pendait pas au-dessus de leurs têtes comme une épée de Damoclès, Dannie Luke et Ocean ne désiraient pas être mis à l'écart – même s'ils ne prendraient pas part au combat à cause de leur mortalité (De plus, le regard brûlant d'Alice vrillait la jeune militaire depuis son emplacement auprès de Jasper. Autant dire qu'elle ne pouvait refuser.)

Un accord silencieux passa entre les jumeaux, et Ocean se tourna pour faire face à Carlisle.

- Dites-nous de quoi il s'agit, Carlisle, dit-il froidement. Parce que si nous sommes amenés à devenir des vampires un jour, ce que nous regretterions tout de suite après la fin de notre transformation, nous devons savoir pourquoi les enfants immortels semblent vous infliger autant de terreur, car nous ne voudrions pas commettre une telle erreur qui nous vaudrait la mort.

- Nous voulons _vivre_, conclurent Dannie Luke et Ocean d'une même voix.

Vivre. C'était tout ce qu'ils demandaient. La vie de vampire ne leur plaisait pas, absolument pas. Mais si ce savoir était nécessaire pour vivre en paix malgré la tyrannie des Volturi, alors ils ne pouvaient pas passer à côté. Le hochement de tête sec de Carlisle, la lueur inquiète dans les yeux d'Esmé et même l'air indigné d'Edward ne suffirent pas à affaiblir leur détermination.

- Très bien, concéda Carlisle.

[…]

- Vous devriez arrêter de vous plier aux caprices d'Edward, Carlisle, soupira Ocean. Pourquoi accepter une telle demande et impliquer vos amis dans une situation qui ne les concerne même pas ? Croyez-vous qu'ils voudront réellement se battre pour une enfant demi-immortelle qui n'est absolument rien pour eux et risquer leur vie face aux Volturi ? Vous êtes plus sage que ça, plus sage que cet imbécile d'Edward auquel vous ne pouvez pas refuser un seul de ses caprices. Ne savez-vous donc pas lui dire « non », lui dire d'affronter ses combats seul et arrêter de jouer la carte de la lâcheté en demandant à d'autres de mettre leur vie en danger de mort pour quelque chose qui ne les concerne pas ?

Le vampire médecin soupira, tandis que ses yeux dorés venaient à la rencontre des perles de jade brillantes de colère d'Ocean. Non loin, Esmé les observait avec inquiétude tandis qu'elle préparait son sac de voyage, Rosalie et Emmett se bornaient à rassembler quelques affaires en essayant de paraître le plus discret possible, mais Ocean était loin de ne pas croire qu'ils n'écoutaient pas la conversation. Quant à Isabella et son manipulateur de mari gâté, ceux-ci devaient préparer leur jeune fille et l'entente des paroles venimeuses mais sensées du jeune chirurgien devait leur paraître insupportable – surtout parce qu'il prenait la peine d'insulter le mari d'Isabella sans gêne dans une maison où tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

- Ocean..., commença le patriache des Cullen.

- Non, _Carlisle_. Pourquoi le laissez-vous vous manipuler de la sorte pour qu'il puisse obtenir -

- Je ne le manipule pas, interrompit la voix rude d'Edward. Je fais seulement ce que je pense juste pour que ma famille puisse vivre en paix.

Le sourire venimeux d'Ocean était plein d'ironie.

- _Oh_ ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas décider de te confronter aux Volturi _seul_ avec _ta_ famille au lieu de vouloir impliquer les amis de ton père dans un problème qui ne les concerne même pas, Edward ? Es-tu donc si lâche à ce point que tu souhaites t'entourer de « témoins » comme tu l'as si bien dit hier soir dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent t'aider ?

- _Quia Domus Mea_, dit le télépathe en latin, vrillant le chirurgien hawaïen d'un regard peu amène. Tu devrais être capable de me comprendre : si je suis un lâche pour ta sœur et toi, cela m'est complètement égal. Pour ma famille, je suis prêt.

- C'est le même discours que tu as sorti lorsque tu as lâchement abandonné ton âme-sœur dans les bois ? En voilà une bonne décision. Soit tu décides de fuir, soit tu décides de te cacher derrière quelqu'un. Jusqu'où peut aller ton égoïsme, dis-moi ?

- _Ocean_ !

La manière dont Ocean crachait ses mots était pareille à celle d'un serpent venimeux qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : attaquer sa proie pour l'avaler tout cru. Ses yeux verts, accrochés aux iris dorées du vampire dans une expression de pur dégoût, parlaient plus que sa propre bouche. Et même si Edward était incapable de lire les pensées dissimulées des jumeaux, il n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre les pensées actuelles d'Ocean.

_Quia Domus Mea_. Effectivement, il était prêt à tout pour permettre à sa fille Renesmée et sa famille de vivre éternellement, même si cela incluait donc d'impliquer d'autres vampires innocents dans sa probable chute. Dannie Luke et Ocean avaient raison ; Edward était un vampire aussi manipulateur qu'égoïste que ses parents Esmé et Carlisle gâtaient beaucoup trop, ce que les jumeaux se faisaient une joie de rappeler chaque fois qu'il demandait quelque chose.

_« - Non, Carlisle ! objecta vivement Dannie Luke en dardant son regard glacial sur le médecin. Vous ne pouvez pas impliquer vos amis dans votre conflit, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui les concerne. Et quand bien même il s'agit de « témoigner » comme le dit si bien votre fils – elle lança un regard suspicieux vers Edward –, vous ne pouvez pas leur demander une telle faveur._

_- Pourquoi ne devraient-ils pas témoigner ? interjecta Isabella en se levant de son siège, furibonde. Il s'agit de ma fille, innocente et demi-immortelle._

_- Pourquoi le devraient-ils ? répliqua calmement Ocean. Qui est-elle pour eux ? Qui es-tu pour eux, Isabella ? Tu es peut-être la femme de ce manipulateur et enfant pourri gâté d'Esmé et de Carlisle mais à leurs yeux, tu resteras comme telle. De plus, tu seras avec Renesmée le détonateur qui actionnera leur chute si jamais ils acceptent de témoigner ou de combattre, vu que tu as toujours eu le statut d'élément perturbateur depuis que tu as été présentée au sein de cette famille. »_

Après cette dispute, Carlisle avait dû congédier les jumeaux de force alors qu'Edward et Emmett retenaient difficilement une Isabella devenue folle furieuse sous les mots accusateurs. Dannie Luke et Ocean, tout aussi irrités mais quelque peu effrayés par le soudain changement chez le nouveau-né, s'étaient éloignés en direction de leurs chambres avec un dernier regard froid et dégoûté envers Carlisle et Esmé.

Ocean renifla méchamment à l'approche d'Isabella, et répondit au regard noir que lui lançait la jeune vampire par un sourire moqueur avant de sortir de la pièce, les regards de plusieurs vampires dans son dos tandis qu'il sortait de la demeure. Avalant inutilement sa salive, Isabella se tourna vers son époux et posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras, l'air légèrement inquiète.

- Ils s'en remettront, assura Carlisle.

- La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, Irina est allée jusqu'en Italie pour dénoncer un crime qui n'en est pas un et les Volturi ont décidé de se déplacer jusqu'ici pour faire régner la justice en nous réduisant à néant, dit Edward d'une voix monocorde. Leur aversion pour moi est peut-être trop poussée, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a du vrai dans ce que les jumeaux disent.

Dans son esprit, il entendit Rosalie rire mentalement. C'était un rire sarcastique et sans humour. _« C'est fou ce que tu peux avoir raison quand il s'agit des jumeaux, Edward. »_, disait-elle.

[…]

Les jours qui se succédèrent virent l'apparition de plusieurs vampires étrangers aux yeux des jumeaux, pour leur plus grand déplaisir. Bien que la soudaine disparition d'Alice et Jasper les ait décontenancés, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour ne pas se casser la tête plus longtemps avec leur décision. Voir autant de vampires non-végétariens loger chez les Cullen les mettaient quelque peu mal à l'aise ; le clan qui venait d'Égypte paraissait visiblement le plus mécontent d'être ici à la demande de Carlisle et l'enthousiasme de Benjamin. Le chef et sa compagne, Amun et Kebi, ne dissimulaient pas leur envie de partir par leurs conversations silencieuses et leurs regards suspicieux sur la petite Renesmée. Ils avaient tous les deux exprimé leur hésitation et leur refus de voir les souvenirs de la demi-vampire, montrant de ce fait leur méfiance envers Edward et Isabella, qui paraissaient quelque peu déconcertés. Par contre, Benjamin et Tia furent tout le contraire : Ocean voyait en lui quelqu'un qui semblait excité de découvrir de nouvelles choses, son sourire était extatique et son enthousiasme ne cessait de déborder de lui comme une puissante vague aquatique des plages de Waïkiki. Benjamin était comme une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais qui soufflait fort, souriant et prêt à étendre ses ailes pour s'envoler – la façon dont Amun voulait le garder avec lui aurait pu passer pour l'inquiétude d'un père auprès de son seul fils, mais Dannie Luke interprétait cela comme un protectionnisme exagéré. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il ait été très réticent à se déplacer jusqu'à Forks pour témoigner en faveur de Renesmée justifiait qu'il partageait l'avis des jumeaux Moana et qu'il ne souhaitait pas mettre son clan en danger à cause de l'égoïsme et de la lâcheté du fils de Carlisle. Pour cela, Dannie Luke et Ocean lui accordaient du crédit.

Les premiers jours avec eux furent à la fois silencieux et intéressants ; lorsque les jumeaux avaient du temps et ne le passaient pas à construire une bombe à neutrons ou à chercher inlassablement un remède contre la maladie de leur tante Leilani, ils passaient parfois à la villa Cullen pour rendre quelques visites aux vampires déjà présents. Depuis qu'Isabella, Edward et Jacob étaient revenus avec les Denali, ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance avec les deux sœurs d'Irina, Tanya et Kate, ainsi qu'avec Eleazar et Carmen. Si cela n'avait pas été facile au début pour Dannie Luke et Kate de se serrer la main sans que l'une d'elle essaie mentalement de tuer l'autre, il fut néanmoins plus agréable pour les jumeaux d'aborder Eleazar et son épouse espagnole ; pour des vampires, ils étaient extrêmement chaleureux et courtois – malgré les étranges regards que leur lançait le grand vampire brun, ils étaient néanmoins très gentils (Dannie Luke s'était retenue _in extremis_ de faire quelques remarques par rapport à la façon dont Edward s'y était pris pour amener les sœurs d'Irina – surtout Tanya – à se ranger de son côté, mais les doigts de son frère jumeau pinçant très fortement sa hanche l'avaient dissuadée de cracher son venin.).

Vinrent les Amazones. Si Dannie Luke et Ocean avaient été estomaqués d'apprendre que Carlisle avait des amis parmi des membres de la tribu des Amazones, ils en avaient plus été subjugués de les voir arriver ; Senna et Zafrina possédaient effectivement les caractéristiques de la tribu amazonienne et avaient ce côté sauvage et exotique que leur apportait leur nature de vampire. Leurs membres étaient longs et leurs vêtements appropriés – cela impressionnait beaucoup Ocean que des membres d'une tribu de la forêt amazonienne soient immortels, ce qui pouvait aussi signifier qu'il était probable que des membres issus des Aborigènes soient également des vampires. La vie pouvait être si surprenante quand on prenait la peine de la vivre pleinement, si surprenante que c'en devenait presque tentant de devenir un vampire.

- Ton instinct de militaire ne te dit pas encore de nous enfuir loin d'ici ? la taquina Ocean en buvant un verre d'eau.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir faire plusieurs pas avec ces talons ou de courir jusqu'à ma chambre pour récupérer mes armes avant que l'un d'eux ne me plaque au sol, répliqua la jeune femme en lui lançant un sourire narquois.

Ce qu'il y avait – et ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de bien dans l'immortalité et la vie de vampire – était sûrement le fait qu'un individu pouvait avoir vécu tant de choses incroyables qu'un mortel ne pourrait faire dans sa vie humaine. Dannie Luke avait peut-être voyagé aux quatre coins du monde en tant que militaire pour fusiller de dangereux psychopathes et des terroristes dans les ombres et Ocean pouvait sauver autant de vies qu'il le désirait dans tous les hôpitaux où il serait pris, mais ils pouvaient se rendre à l'évidence que l'humanité était comme une fleur. _Ça naît, ça vit et ça meurt, _pensa Dannie Luke en réprimant une remarque vicieuse, ses yeux verts posés sur le cactus posé sur son bureau et près de Nali. La plante n'avait que quelques mois, mais grandissait bien sous les soins prodigués par la jeune sniper et étant devenue une raison dont Dannie Luke s'occupait et protégeait comme Nali, elle ne pouvait que s'épanouir jusqu'à ce que son temps soit venu.

Comme un être humain.

La journée laissa place au soir, amenant avec lui les dix-huit vampires qui avaient répondu à l'appel. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Impressionnant. Mais Ocean était quelque peu suspicieux envers le dernier témoin qui paraissait se méfier et être très anxieux de devoir confronter les Volturi, Alistair ; de tous les clans et nomades qui avaient accouru suite à la lâcheté d'Edward, le vampire Européen était le plus hésitant à venir et à rester, cela se lisait dans son comportement. Son instinct de survie lui criait de s'en aller le plus loin possible des Cullen et de leurs problèmes et très franchement, qui pouvait le blâmer sérieusement ?

- Au fond, je trouve que c'est lui qui a raison de ne pas vouloir s'investir dans leur problème, commenta Ocean en se posant près de sa sœur dans la cuisine américaine. Je ne pense pas que c'est parce qu'il est lâche, mais parce qu'il a un instinct de survie et qu'il veut le suivre. Seulement, soupira-t-il en tournant son regard accusateur vers l'entrée de la maison où ils pouvaient voir plusieurs vampires en-dehors.

- Oui, acquiesça Dannie Luke en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine généreuse. Sa présence ici me fait plutôt penser qu'il est...curieux.

- Ou peut-être parce qu'il veut voir si la nouvelle fantaisie de Carlisle ne lui coûtera pas la vie.

_Ça, ce n'est pas la voix d'Ocean_. Surpris, les jumeaux se tournèrent lentement pour faire face au visage souriant de Benjamin. Dans ses yeux rouges brillait une lueur de malice et d'amusement tandis qu'il regardait Dannie Luke et Ocean alternativement. Tia se trouvait à ses côtés, l'air curieuse et réservée, mais saluant les deux Hawaïens par politesse. Au loin, les regards attentifs d'Amun et Kebi les observaient.

Ocean leva un sourcil à l'encontre de Benjamin et sourit.

- Oh ? fit-il amicalement. Comment tu vois ça, le pilleur de pyramides ? Et d'abord, depuis quand écoutes-tu les conversations d'un sniper et d'un chirurgien sans craindre qu'ils pointent des armes sur toi ?

- Ha ha ha, depuis que je pense que ce sniper et ce chirurgien méprisent cordialement la vie de vampire, sûrement ? ironisa le maître des quatre éléments avec un sourire. Plus sérieusement, je crois que cet Alistair ne souhaite pas vraiment se trouver là. On dirait même qu'il guette le bon moment pour s'enfuir dès qu'il sent que son instinct de survie lui crie de s'en aller mais s'il se borne à rester...c'est qu'il doit penser à son amitié avec Carlisle. Si vous aviez été des vampires et des amis de Carlisle Cullen, auriez-vous accouru pour l'aider même si le problème ne vous-

Benjamin s'interrompit brusquement et tourna la tête vers l'entrée, les sourcils froncés, imité par sa compagne Tia et tous les autres vampires présents dans le salon. Se rappelant qu'ils étaient humains, Dannie Luke et Ocean firent quelques pas en-dehors de la cuisine américaine juste à temps pour voir Carlisle, Edward et Bella, les sœurs Denali et Eleazar rentrer – tous avec un air préoccupé. Ils étaient suivis de deux autres vampires que les jumeaux ne reconnurent pas, ce qui attisa tout de suite leur curiosité quant au charisme qu'ils semblaient tous les deux dégager. Dannie Luke, elle, parut tout de suite captivée. Mais le véritable instant de stupéfaction et de fascination fut lorsque son regard entra en contact avec celui de l'étranger aux cheveux d'un blond presque neigeux : on aurait dit que l'on lui avait coupé la respiration net.

Dannie Luke ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais l'intensité du regard rubis du vampire étranger la clouait littéralement sur place et la rendait inactive aux coups de coude de son frère jumeau. Que voyait-elle dans ces yeux rouges qui paraissaient la sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son être ? La jeune militaire était si captivée par le nouvel invité qu'elle semblait avoir oublié qu'ils étaient entourés d'autres vampires probablement en train de les regarder de manière interrogative, mais elle n'en avait cure ; pour une fois, elle n'en avait cure, parce que son seul centre d'attention était devenu cet homme au teint si pâle, aux yeux rouges laiteux et aux cheveux pratiquement blancs qui la fixait sans cligner une seule fois. _Qui es-tu, toi ?_ se demanda-t-elle intérieurement en s'accrochant inconsciemm à son frère jumeau.

- _Dannie_ ! chuchota Ocean, las et exaspéré. Tu te rends compte que tu le fixes depuis qu'il est entré, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être..., répondit la belle Hawaïenne, évasive.

- Tu te souviens aussi que Nali gambade dans ta chambre à ta recherche ?

- Huh-huh...oh, _Nali_ !

C'était comme sortir d'une transe. Clignant subitement et plusieurs fois des yeux, Dannie Luke put enfin se rendre compte qu'elle était l'objet de l'attention d'une assemblée de vampires qui observait alternativement la jeune militaire et le vampire blond, et eut la décence de faire une grimace gênée en passant une main dans ses boucles noires avant de se retirer du vestibule. Derrière elle, les yeux couleur rubis du vampire blond ne la quittèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les escaliers et que son compagnon se tourne vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- Carlisle, qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il avec un accent étranger et slave.

Le médecin parut hésiter sur le coup, mais le regard insistant qu'il reçut suffit pour l'obliger à répondre, ce qu'il fit avec une grimace désolée envers Ocean.

- Dannie Luke Moana, et voici son frère jumeau Ocean Moana, annonça-t-il. S'ils sont présents avec nous, c'est pour des raisons qui leur sont personnelles et qui ne concernent pas notre situation actuelle avec les Volturi.

- Oh ? fit l'autre vampire, semblant curieux.

- Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain envers elle, Vladimir ? questionna Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils.

Un minuscule sourire en coin apparut sur son visage si pâle qu'Ocean crut rêver en le voyant mais à peine eut-il le temps de cligner une seule fois, le sourire avait disparu. Cependant, ceci n'avait sûrement pas échappé aux autres vampires – notamment Edward qui échangea un regard incrédule avec son épouse, comme s'il venait d'entendre une nouvelle des plus fracassantes et qui paraissait le déranger plus que tout (Ocean n'était peut-être pas télépathe ou médium, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'inhabituel et d'étrange venait de se passer entre ce Vladimir et sa sœur jumelle, et qu'il n'allait pas franchement être fan. Si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser de ces pensées meurtrières à propos d'un couple d'idiots qu'il fallait frapper à coups de bâton...). Mais avant qu'il ait pu poser plusieurs questions, les vampires se regroupèrent dans le grand salon afin de discuter ; Eleazar avait de nouveau son air préoccupé qui laissait sous-entendre que quelque chose de mauvais était sur le point de leur tomber dessus comme une terrible épée de Damoclès, scellant leur sort. Et lorsqu'il prit la parole, Ocean se surprit à écouter d'une oreille ce qu'il disait à propos des Volturi, les commentaires de certains. _Des témoins ?_ Aro rassemblait lui aussi ses propres témoins pour qu'ils voient et sachent tous que justice a été rendue ? C'était bel et bien digne d'une exécution publique de l'époque des rois de France – lorsque l'on guillotinait un roi à cause de la façon dont il exerçait son pouvoir, on exposait sa tête pour que tout le monde puisse voir et savoir que la menace avait été éliminée. Peut-être que ce serait la même chose avec les Cullen s'ils ne parvenaient pas à convaincre les Volturi de la nature de Renesmée, peut-être que ce serait le sort qui les attendrait s'ils n'y parvenaient pas. Et Edward aurait, encore une fois, entraîné la mort d'autres vampires dans sa lâcheté habituelle pour son propre intérêt.

Dans tout ça, les jumeaux n'en seraient pas vraiment atteints. Là où certains des Cullen pourraient leur manquer – notamment Esmé et Carlisle. Jasper et Alice, un jour où Dannie Luke ne pensera pas à faire du shopping et Ocean oubliera de mettre ses émotions sous clé. Les autres pouvaient aller se faire foutre. Surtout Edward. Par contre, les jumeaux n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs d'être réellement hors de danger et hors de la portée des Volturi ; Edward leur avait expliqué que le don d'Aro lui permettait de connaître tout ce qui a constitué une personne, de sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il pouvait tout savoir. Donc, il y avait un risque qu'il se souvienne de Dannie Luke et d'Ocean, puisque l'esprit d'Edward devait lui avoir révélé qu'ils étaient au courant de l'existence des vampires à cause d'une bêtise d'Alice Cullen, et qu'il vienne pour eux. Soit pour les tuer, soit pour les transformer.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire.

Ce qui était encore plus effrayant était le fait que Dannie Luke avait cuisiné Edward et Alice pour savoir si Aro connaissait leur existence, mais les deux lui avaient affirmé que ce n'était pas le cas en la regardant droit dans les yeux. _Là encore, on ne sait toujours pas si c'est réellement la vérité ou un pieux mensonge._ Mais si c'était un mensonge de la part d'Edward et qu'il avait cuisiné Alice pour la forcer à accepter ?

- Ocean ? résonna la voix de Carlisle à côté de lui. La décision est prise : nous combattrons. _Tous_.

_Alors nous avions raison : tu voulais vraiment qu'ils combattent pour toi, Edward. Quitte à mettre leurs vies en danger._ Ocean sourit méchamment en secouant lentement la tête, ses yeux verts fixant ceux, dorés et confus, de Carlisle.

- Honnêtement, Carlisle...

Il lança un regard dégoûté et rancunier au télépathe, qui devait probablement faire son possible pour ne pas le croiser. Son sourire s'agrandit.

- ...je vous croyais plus sage et plus intelligent que votre imbécile de fils.

[…]

Ce fut tard dans la nuit que Dannie Luke décida de rentrer dans la maison que son frère et elle occupaient ensemble dans Forks. Amenant son cactus, sa tortue Nali et toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin (dont les plans de la bombe à neutrons qu'elle avait bien dissimulés sous une carte géographique) pour ne pas à revenir dans la villa Cullen – déjà assez pleine de vampires non-végétariens pourtant intéressants, mais tout de même dangereux. Le fait que Garrett, le nomade américain et certainement le patriote le plus dérangé qu'elle puisse connaître, lui avait dit que son sang et celui d'Ocean dégageaient une odeur des plus délicieuses. La mort pouvait effrayer bon nombre de gens et les militaires n'y échappaient pas, mais entendre des compliments par rapport à son sang de la bouche d'un vampire était assez flippant – surtout si Dannie Luke avait attiré l'attention d'un vampire assez particulier à ses yeux, dont le regard ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde depuis son arrivée. Tard dans la soirée, Ocean était venu dans sa chambre pour lui expliquer la décision qui avait été prise entre tous les vampires, non sans oublier de « complimenter » l'esprit manipulateur d'Edward et son talent d'orateur pour persuader les autres de venir mettre leurs vies en danger pour lui.

Mais le point le plus important...

- Le vampire qui ne te quitte pas des yeux et te fixe comme un aigle ayant trouvé sa proie se nomme Vladimir, avoua Ocean en s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine américaine. Celui qui l'accompagne s'appelle Stefan, et tous les deux furent autrefois ceux qui régnaient en rois sur tous les vampires de la planète. Les Volturi les ont détrônés il y a...plus de mille ans maintenant – tu te rends compte à quel point ils sont vieux, Dannie ? Largement mieux que les « Italiens véreux » comme Stefan aime les appeler !

Dannie Luke, qui se versait une tasse de chocolat chaud, se retourna vers son frère pour lui lancer un regard surpris.

- Vladimir et Stefan ? Ça sonne plutôt roumain, ça...j'aime beaucoup, admit la jeune femme en faisant une mimique avec ses lèvres. Donc, au vu de ce que tu me racontes sur eux, dois-je en déduire que tu leur as parlé ou tu as demandé des détails à Carlisle ?

- Ils sont bien, à l'exception de Benjamin, Garrett et Eleazar, les seuls vampires que je trouve vraiment dignes d'intérêt. Je suis peut-être chirurgien et féru de médecine, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas apprécier l'histoire, surtout quand l'un des anciens rois semble se concentrer sur ma sœur de façon très suspicieuse, comme s'il...comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui lui plaisait et qu'il semblait avoir attendu depuis très longtemps.

_Alors, tu l'as regardé toi aussi ? _Il n'y avait aucune insulte ni venin dans les mots de son frère, mais Dannie Luke le connaissait assez pour savoir que cela le dérangeait quelque peu ; de tous les hommes qui s'étaient intéressés à sa sœur jumelle et qui avaient cherché à avoir une relation avec elle, Ocean n'en avait compté qu'un seul qui avait vraiment fait battre son cœur et qui l'avait rendue dingue à l'époque (Il s'en souvenait parce que c'était bien le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé.) et c'était également quelqu'un que leurs parents appréciaient beaucoup. Leur séparation fut brutale et douloureuse. À présent, Ocean était suspicieux et prudent, si ce n'est un peu trop protecteur envers elle.

Savoir que Vladimir, le « premier Dracula » comme Jacob Black nommait les deux Roumains, rendait Dannie Luke quelque peu... enjouée ? À l'entente de son prénom, le cœur de la jeune militaire s'était mis à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine – elle serait damnée si jamais ses joues s'étaient colorées parce qu'à cause de sa peau de femme métis, cela pouvait toujours se voir et Ocean détecterait tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle. De plus, son corps semblait également parcouru de bouffées de chaleur qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer rien qu'en se rappelant l'intensité du regard du vampire, ce qui l'empêchait vraiment de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit – même les paroles de son frère jumeau lui parurent lointaines, sourdes. _Son regard est_...

- Dannie ?

L'intéressée cligna des yeux, secoua brutalement la tête avant de lever le regard vers le visage confus d'Ocean. Se mordant la lèvre, Dannie Luke envoya un petit sourire peu convaincant à son frère.

- Je vais bien, déclara-t-elle. Disons que cette rencontre m'a...chamboulée. En quelque sorte. Je vais prendre une douche bien chaude puis me coucher. Bonne nuit ! lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle montait les escaliers en direction de sa salle de bain personnelle.

Depuis sa position, Ocean fronçait les sourcils. Avait-il _vraiment_ manqué quelque chose à la villa des Cullen lorsque Vladimir et Dannie Luke s'étaient regardés pour la première fois ou peut-être avait-il des hallucinations ? Le comportement de sa sœur commençait à devenir suspicieux et pour le moins étrange ; non pas qu'elle oubliait de sortir ses remarques vicieuses à l'encontre d'Edward (c'était le minimum à faire lorsqu'il voulait profiter de son statut d'enfant préféré de Carlisle et Esmé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'eux. _Pas de quartier avec lui et ses caprices !_), mais elle avait cette étrange expression joyeuse sur son beau visage à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait Vladimir. Et Ocean avait vu la façon dont le Roumain ne cessait de fixer Dannie Luke. C'en devenait presque...intime. Intime, mais troublant. Intense, mais enflammé dans ses yeux rouges. Mais après, il était possible qu'il se trompe.

Possible, mais pas impossible non plus.

Le jeune chirurgien se frotta les yeux en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Mmmh...allez, au lit !

Les problèmes avec Dannie Luke viendraient plus tard, quand il aura profité d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

[…]

_L'eau._ Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Dannie Luke avait confié son adoration pour l'eau et toutes les sortes de créatures maritimes qui pouvaient y vivre. Des mollusques aux myriapodes, elle s'était intéressée à tout et c'était sa curiosité qui occupait l'esprit de certains des autres membres de sa famille ; quand son oncle Keona lui avait appris à faire du surf, il avait même promis à l'aider à passer pro et ainsi entrer dans les compétitions section féminine. Le résultat avait été fulgurant et excellent. Sous la douche, Dannie Luke pourrait rester des heures à penser sous un jet d'eau rien que pour en apprécier la chaleur mais dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, de la fraîcheur agirait sans doute mieux que jamais. La raison de son état ? _Vladimir_.

N'importe qui aurait des frissons désagréables à cause d'une douche froide mais pour elle, c'était tout le contraire : le vampire semblait constamment envahir ses pensées et elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Son visage lui revenait en mémoire, clair et pâle comme lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans la villa des Cullen. Il n'avait pas souri le temps de leur échange visuel, mais Dannie Luke avait ressenti comme une sorte de connexion entre eux, un lien qu'elle ne saurait expliquer avec ses propres mots et ses pensées mais qui lui faisait étrangement du bien. Étrangement.

- Qui es-tu, pour moi ? chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même en éteignant l'eau de la douche.

Peut-être n'obtiendrait-elle pas de véritable réponse.

Dannie Luke sortit agilement de la douche et manqua de glisser sur le carrelage bleu nuit de la salle de bain, sûrement à cause de son esprit distrait. Séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette bleu-vert à son nom, elle se dirigea à l'aveugle – et surtout nue et exposée aux yeux fatigués d'un Ocean qui râla avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre, amenant sa sœur à rire – vers ses quartiers. Jouer les nudistes dérangerait sûrement leurs vieux voisins et en donnerait presque une crise cardiaque à Mr Winston mais en tant que Hawaïenne habituée à rester en bikini sur les plages de Waïkiki ou à surfer sur leurs vagues, elle s'était dit que ce ne serait pas un problème si elle le faisait dans une maison où il n'y aurait qu'Ocean et elle (Ce n'était pas que Renesmée n'était pas interdite d'y aller, mais risquer de voir Edward dans leur propre villa pour une visite avec son idiote d'épouse serait comme leur accorder un très beau cadeau de Noël très sucré où les jumeaux se feraient une joie de descendre le vampire télépathe. Ce qu'Isabella Cullen n'approuverait pas.), ce ne serait en aucun cas un problème. Dannie Luke savait qu'ils seraient seuls et qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre qu'eux.

Par contre, c'était vraiment ce qu'elle pensait avant d'apercevoir Vladimir assis sur l'un des sièges confortables de sa chambre, une jambe croisée et sa joue posée contre son poing.

Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'une militaire très bien entraînée, l'une des meilleurs snipers de son unité et maître des arts martiaux, soit rendue stupéfaite quant à la présence du vampire qui la hantait dans sa propre chambre ? Elles devraient dépasser les 50% et atteindre les 88% si l'on ne s'y attendait absolument pas et que l'on était nue comme un ver et trempée. En ce qui concernait Dannie Luke, la belle Hawaïenne était si choquée et surprise que sa serviette avait glissé de ses doigts pour tomber à terre, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Ses yeux verts écarquillés fixaient Vladimir sans qu'elle puisse être capable d'agir sous réflexe, pendant que ses propres yeux rouges admiraient la silhouette svelte et sensuelle de la jeune femme de haut en bas, s'arrêtant plusieurs secondes qui paraissaient interminables pour elle à un certain endroit avant de continuer. Et de recommencer.

Pendant son examen, un sourire s'était agrandi sur ses lèvres – le premier vrai sourire que Dannie Luke pouvait voir sur lui, ce qui lui allait mystérieusement bien pour elle. Son regard revint se concentrer dans le sien, et ce qu'elle put y lire lui envoya de toutes nouvelles bouffées de chaleur insoutenable en plus des très agréables frissons qu'elle commençait à apprécier. Edward regardait Isabella d'une même manière, quelque peu réservée et pudique, mais Vladimir ne cachait pas le désir qui luisait dans ses yeux rouges devenus noirs. Et c'en était si agréable.

- _Ce o femeie frumoasă și senzuală sunteți_, murmura-t-il doucement en se léchant les lèvres.

Finalement, ça pouvait dépasser les 90% et approcher les 100% s'il s'en léchait _lentement_ les lèvres.

[...]

**Author's note :** Vous souhaitez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews de votre part. Et c'est tout.

Traduction des phrases roumaines : _Ce o femeie frumoasă și senzuală sunteți _: Quelle femme superbe et sensuelle tu es.


End file.
